


Popsicle

by Pryde_of_kittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not in space though, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Popsicles, Shiro is a proud space dad, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), broganes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde_of_kittens/pseuds/Pryde_of_kittens
Summary: One red popsicle. One phone number. One proud brother. Two adorable boys.Alternatively,Keith helps Shiro out at work, where he meets Lance for the first time. Needless to say, they hit it off.





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. It's quite short, but I've been working on a few other things that are taking me forever to write. This is just a cute one-shot I wrote as a break from my other stories that I'm working on! Regardless, I'm happy with how this turned out, and I hope you like it! <3

Keith wiped down the sticky tables in disgust, using a disinfectant wipe to its full potential. Despite his attempt, he ended up having to use about four wipes to clean the table fully. Children were filthy.

 

When he finally finished, he started to put away the slime ingredients. Just as he was closing the glue, Shiro walked through the classroom door, hands dripping with sink water. 

 

He sighed in relief at the clean room that greeted him. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this Keith. The older ones I can handle, but I needed some help with the little ones. Don’t get between a second grader and their slime.” He shuddered, making a move to help Keith put away the ingredients.

 

Keith shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s not problem, I was free today anyways.” He furrowed his eyebrows, adding, “I’m pretty much free everyday until my courses start in August.” 

 

“It’s a hard earned break. University is difficult.” Shiro reminded him, giving him that stern look that he always does when Keith is feeling guilty for being unproductive. He can’t help it, sometimes he feels like he doesn’t deserve to relax. Alone time, which he has had a lot of this summer, gets him overthinking. 

 

“I know, I know.” Keith appeased him, putting the closed ingredients in Shiro’s supply cabinet. “It just feels good to get out of my apartment, you know.” He shut the door with one last satisfied glance.

 

“I know, Keith.” He picked up a couple loose papers on his desk. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your car. I need to make copies anyway.” Keith was thankful for this, as he didn’t doubt that he’d get lost in the school if he tried to find the parking lot alone.

 

As they stepped out of the classroom, keys firmly in Keith’s right hand, Shiro observed, “Oh, you’re here in time for the popsicles.” 

 

Sure enough, a few people around Keith’s age were pulling a cart down the hall filled with frozen popsicles. There were three of them, and they seemed to be taking turns handing them out to the teachers in the nearby classrooms. 

 

“Everyday they bring all the staff popsicles at around this time, the principles way of showing her appreciation.” Shiro explained, walking in the direction of the cart, leaving Keith to trail behind him.

 

“Hey Lance.” Shiro greeted one of the guys standing by the cart. Immediately, Keith was stricken by how attractive he was. He was tall and lean, baby blue eyes sparkling, and he had a large smile on his face. When Lance’s eyes met his, Keith glanced away, hoping he hadn’t been staring.

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lance said easily, grabbing two popsicles off the cart. “Purple, as always.” 

 

Shiro said a quick thank you, then gestured beside him, “This is my brother, Keith.”

 

Lance’s smile widened a bit, Keith noted, and he held out a red popsicle. “Nice to meet you Keith.”

 

“Oh, no thank you.” Keith declined politely. He smiled after he said it, keeping in mind the times he’d been told that he had a resting bitch face.

 

Lance pushed the popsicle into Keith's hand, “Take it. If you don’t want it, you can give it to your brother.” He said this, knowing full well that Shiro refused to eat any popsicle that wasn’t purple. Lance retreated after that, and Keith couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed at the short conversation. He probably wouldn’t be seeing him again, at least for a while. 

 

That was, until Keith turned the popsicle over and found a sticky note with a phone number written on it, accompanied by a winky face. Bewildered, Keith glanced back to see that Lance had retreated into a classroom already. 

 

“Well, I’m glad my coworkers like you.” Shiro’s voice was amused.

 

“Shut up.” Keith shoved him lightly, but he couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. “Let’s go.”

 

Keith ignored the popsicle his entire way home; however, when he arrived he pulled out his phone with a grin and saved the number under the name  _ Popsicle Boy _ .

 

~~~

 

“You’ve been using your phone a lot lately.” Shiro noted at their weekly Friday night dinner about two weeks later. 

 

Keith set his phone down on the table, finally eating his neglected sushi. “I’m just texting a friend.”

 

Shiro looked at him thoughtfully, “A friend, huh.” They ate silently for a few moments, before Keith’s phone vibrated gently against the table.

 

When Keith reached for it, Shiro made a swift grab for it from across the table. He held it out of Keith’s reach and glanced at the screen. 

 

“Shiro.” Keith snapped, “Give it back!”

 

“Who’s popsicle boy?” Shiro asked in confusion, letting Keith snatch the phone from his hands. Then his face lit up, “Oh my god, is that Lance?!” 

 

Keith blushed hotly, suddenly wishing he’d set the phone in his lap. He ignored Shiro’s question and went back to picking at his sushi.

 

“It is, isn’t it.” Shiro seemed way too delighted about this. His face softened almost immediately, and he said with too much seriousness, “I’m proud of you.” 

 

Keith glanced up, knowing what Shiro was implying. Keith didn’t have very many friends at all, spending most of his time alone, which was fine by his standards. Honestly, Keith was surprised that he texted Lance in the first place. Sometimes though, just  _ sometimes _ , he got lonely. Keith smiled at Shiro shyly, a little bit proud of himself too. He’d made a friend, out of his own initiative. 

 

“Lance is a good guy with good friends.” Shiro continued, becoming more invested. 

 

Keith made a thoughtful noise, “Yeah, I met them when I hung out with Lance last week. They’re pretty cool.” Shiro was staring at him now.

 

“You-” Shiro stopped, getting choked up. Tears literally filled his eyes

 

Keith sighed in dismay, “Please stop overreacting, you’re making me feel like a recluse.”

 

Shiro took a few calming breaths, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just-” A breath. “I’m so proud. That’s all.” He reached across the table and patted Keith’s hand affectionately (which Keith couldn’t help but find slightly condescending) and sat back, continuing to eat his dinner.

 

After a few minutes of idle conversation, Shiro gasped loudly. Keith was alarmed, but he blurted, “You should invite them for dinner next week.”

 

Keith groaned loudly, “Shiro. Stop being such a dad, I just met them!”

 

“We can play twister!” Shiro practically vibrated with excitement.

 

Laughing, Keith insisted, “No one plays twister anymore!”

 

Shiro continued to suggest activities they could do together, and while Keith only outwardly shook his head, he felt content on the inside. Happy to finally be making friends and making his brother proud. That was all he really wanted right now. 


End file.
